User talk:The dark lord trombonator
Welcome! Hello The dark lord trombonator, and welcome to the Pokémon Wiki, the wiki all about Pokémon that you can edit. Thank you for your edits the the User talk:Charitwo page. ---- Here are some useful links: *Wikipedia:How to write a great article *Vandalism *Pokémon Wiki:Policy *Pokémon Wiki:Community Portal *Pokémon Wiki:Administrators ---- We hope you like contributing here, and choose to further this project. -- Charitwo (Talk) 10:31, 31 March 2009 This Is Kuki Hey, congratulations on your adminship thanks to controlling the situation over here. You really deserved it. I know hat u probably won't, but it's eorth a shot: Cn u convince the other admins to unblock me, or you do the unblocking?--Jack's Posse Fic 18:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Kuki. This really isn't the place to discuss this, and I'm not the one to talk to about your block as I am not the blocking admin. Go talk to Evan about it. — THE TROM — 21:17, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, it's Geo now, since he took a charge off. Can I have ur email address so we don't flood any of our BMGf/TPE pages? :Well you're blocked here too now, so there's no worries about flooding any pages here. Like I said, there is nothing I can do. I'm not giving you my email. — THE TROM — 21:25, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Jack's Posse Fic has been permanently blocked on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki because of the same kind of vandalism yesterday that got him blocked here. Details are on his User talk page if you need to see them. - RRabbit42 19:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC), admin of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. I know you. HI!--[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 05:06, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Assistance Any assistance would be appreciated. Hopefully none of this will take up too much of anyone's time. -- Captain Vas 20:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :It's possible, though I wouldn't know of any. Hmm... -- Captain Vas 20:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I saw the messages on your page. I just didn't respond because the problem seems to have subsided. I'll just go back to hiding in the shadows and doing a brief scan for quality (and content!) control every couple of days. thetrom 08:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Regarding your comments at User talk:Scytherfan3 Just so you know, the text of the GNU free documentation license allows anyone to use copies of the work on another Wiki, providing they are properly attributed.-- 08:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I gave a reply in his talk page. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 11:32, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I didn't know.-- 11:58, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Big dislike on the signature, dude... but yeah. Glad its clear now. thetrom 09:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) If I was to become a user on Bulbapedia, would I be allowed to use my burger?-- 12:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I know for a fact that you are a user on Bulbapedia, but if you return following your block the answer would still be no. Our signature policy prohibits them. thetrom 04:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Oh, except this isn't a signature.-- 08:20, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :It's a template you're signing with. As far as I'm concerned it's a signature template NOT to mention that this is not the place to be discussing this on a wikia talk page. Discussion over. thetrom 08:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Username I think i know you. User:Duskullbone :That makes one of us. thetrom 05:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Guess Are you an adminisrator from Bulbapedia? User:Duskullbone Would you ike to join a Pokemon team? You can sign up Here. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 11:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Copyright claims from Bulbapedia Removed, I can't believe I didn't see that, are there any others? If you see any other copy right violations, notify me. 11:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC)